Is it really?
by Atsuna Kigama
Summary: Why did they..? Well, to be fair. I didn't tell them so it's technically my fault...But ANYWAY! so, yeah. This is my story!


_**Is it really?**_

Disclaimer : These guys is not own by me. These people in here is Minecraft Youtubers (Roleplay). I decided to make these fanfics because I'm interested xD Enjoy!

Summary : Did they really?... Wait to be fair I didn't tell the, So it's my fault now?! C'mon! So, This is my story. I warned you, it'll be sooo boring!

Minecraft Youtubers,

Austin (Panda) : PandaFire11

Ritchie : ItsRitchieW

Michael : OmegaGamingLP

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

We're right now in Merlin's knowledge thing. For some weird reason, that old man (Michael's dad) decided to came and spewing all lies on how he 'cares' for Michael. My blood boils when hearing his lies. 'What a liar!' I look at him carefully. I really want to just jump on him and get him out of here.

"Look I care for you, Michael. You should join The Litch. So we could be together and protect each other, just like how your mother's always wanted" That man said with such conviction in his tone

"Look, every time I listened to your words, you're end up doing something horrible again. You killed mother in cold blooded. I can't forgive you, Dad. You're still the same as always, You're pathetic, worthless, and a liar. Just get out, Dad" Michael said with such a venom in his words. His eyes is full of hatred looking at him.

He finally got out. Thankfully.

After everything's done. The mood's worsened again (Man, what a drag). They start being depressed all over again talking about their pasts. I can't join in their conversations because I haven't told them everything about my parents, so I just stayed quiet

"I think Austin's parents is the normal one." Michael said with such a conviction in his voice.

 _What_

"What? But, yeah…I think Austin's parents is the only normal one." Ritchie said as he looks surprised at first but then nodded his head I agreement

 _Yeah right_

I finally jumped in and said "Look, There's no point talking about our past. We have to get all the knowledge here!" I said with a hurry tone.

They both nodded at what I said "Yeah…You're right" Michael said as we both nodded and start looking through the books.

Before we can get to it, a lot footsteps can be heard. I mean it. LOTS of footsteps can be heard. We quickly hide behind the shadow on the wall. We peek in and surprised at what we see.

 _Frickin council guards of course…._

'This is going to be troublesome…' I thought to myself as I look at two of my best friends panicking and discussing on how to get out of here. While they're busy talking, My eyes carefully look at the guards. My eyes found guards without helmet like the others talking with the other guards. The guard salute him and get back to looking for us

 _Maybe the head guard?_

I thought to myself and nodded my head. 'Yup, He's the headguard' I thought lazily. Until my eyes widens seeing him turn his back, revealing his face. I felt sweat rolling down my forehead. I look at him with wide eyes as I stumble back

.

.

 _ **Dad….?**_

Ritchie quickly caught me before I fall. My eyes still widen as I can't believe what I'm seeing before. My hands is shaking as I grip at my Panda's hat tightly

 _Shit, this has to be a dream…_

"Be careful!" "Woah! You alright there, Austin?"

I turn my head still widening my eyes. My body's still shaking. I'm pretty shaken up by that. I can't believe to see him after many years. I thought for sure he's gone. But, no. This is bad…

"Something's wrong, Austin?" Michael ask as his eyes traveled at the guards. Ritchie look at me with so many worries in his eyes as he smiles nervously at me. Michael glance at me with worries as well

 _Oh no, I have to talk….Oh god_

I smile at them nervously "Just, they scares me for a second, No need to worry abou-"/"Austin? Is that you?" Someone, to be precisely my dad called me. In front of the others. My eyes widens as I mouthed 'Run' at them. Ritchie quickly make a hole with his lightning magic while making a lot noises enough to caught attentions of all guards and my dad

 _COME ON, THIS IS BAD_

I thought to myself frantically. "Hurry!" I half whisper and yelled at him.

"My boy? Is that you?" My dad yelled as he start getting closer to us

"JUMP!" We all jumped at the hole and frantically run straight and quickly make our way out of the building safely

All of us are panting hard, We've been running for good amount of few minutes.

"Who…is….that?" Michael ask while panting hard

"We…can….talk…about that…later" I said between in my breaths

"We..need…to..find… a place….we can stay at" I said as we search around for the abandoned place we can stay the night at.

We found it for a few hours and start setting ourselves in there. They eyes all on me

 _Uh oh…. This can't be good_

I laugh nervously "What?"

"Explain" They both said as they start getting closer to me, cornering me

I raised my hands in 'surrender' gesture. "Okay! Okay! Geez.." I laugh nervously

They both sit close to me, making me can't run from them

"That's….uh…just someone who I once closed to" I said softly while averting my eyes in nervous gesture

Michael and Ritchie gave a glance at each other and sigh "You knew that we all a terrible liars right?" Ritchie said with a annoyed expression on his face while Michael just sigh

 _Oh shit, I totally didn't forgot about that…._

I spluttered in bashful way as i said "W-What? Of course I knew that! Ahaha….Why do you guys think I'm lying?" I said in nervous way

"You know, averting eyes, nervous gesture… It's really visible" Michael said sarcastically

 _I guess I tell them…I mean it's no harm right to tell them?  
_ "Fine, you caught me." I said as i sigh, giving up. "It's my dad…." I said in soft tone

"WHAT/HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" They both yelled at me in surprised tone

I laugh nervously and explain

"So…This is the story…"

Atsuna : CUT  
Thank you for reading my fanfic, I really appreciated it. Some review and kudos would be great :3


End file.
